


you're the song i sing again and again

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. “Don’t be such a baby,” Jack rebuttals easily. He shifts himself, moving on top of Mark with ease. The other doesn’t seem to mind, his hands going to his hips without a second thought. His fingers are warm, assuring, grounding him there. “You know I’ve only eyes for you. Always have. Always will.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my good pal feistymuffin, have been for a while now and she was telling me all about this fic she had going on and I was inspired to write some disgustingly adorable fluff. 
> 
> This is partially inspired by [this](http://therealjacksepticeye.tumblr.com/post/150376060173/the-legend-says-that-your-hugs-are-amazing-is-that) post, a question answered by Jack on Tumblr. Honestly, I thought it was so cute when I first read it that I put it into my inspiration tag, and this spurned from it.
> 
> There's probably a grand and large universe for this AU, with the whole concept of sun and moon spirits, but I don't know if I'll ever write about it. Maybe someday, but not now.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for reading <3 
> 
> Title from "The Anchor" by Bastille.

“You’ve got ten seconds,” Jack warns, “to put me down, otherwise I will _not_ give you any kisses.”

“Please,” Mark drawls. “You love being picked up. See, look at you! You’re not even squirming.”

Jack tries to maintain his stern, disapproving face, but it doesn’t seem to hold. He dissolves into giggling, looping an arm around Mark’s neck, sloppily pulling their mouths together. “No. I just love you.”

“Disgusting,” Mark replies, with exactly no heat to it whatsoever, dropping him down onto the bed. He goes to lay down next to him, but Jack spreads out, sticking his tongue out.

“No bed for you,” he decides. “Only me.”

With little effort, Mark shoves his legs over and crawls into the space next to him, offering him a lazy, triumphant smile in return. “No way you could sleep here by yourself.”

“Maybe I’ll just invite Felix over,” Jack sighs dramatically, brushing his knuckles over Mark’s stubbled jaw. “Those spark spirits really are a lot of fun to hang out with.” 

Mark lets out an unflattering huff, grabbing hold of his hand to kiss along the soft skin of his wrist. “Don’t tease me like that. I hardly see you enough as it is.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Jack rebuttals easily. He shifts himself, moving on top of Mark with ease. The other doesn’t seem to mind, his hands going to his hips without a second thought. His fingers are warm, assuring, grounding him there. “You know I’ve only eyes for you. Always have. Always will.”

“And I for you,” Mark reminds him, as though that weren’t obvious. “C’mere. Lemme kiss you again.”

Jack lets out a little laugh, allowing Mark to shift his weight as he settles Jack into his lap. Before the other has a chance, he leans forward into a slow, soft kiss, focusing in on the sensation. It feels like fire, sharp yet warm--and he’d forgotten for a brief time how much he loved this. 

“You’re so fucking cold,” Mark laughs, moving his lips to his neck. It sends shivers through him, and Mark smiles, teeth grazing the junction of his neck and shoulder. “However will I warm you up?”

“I think that’s your worst one yet,” Jack says honestly. “Really, Mark. The whole sun and moon spirit jokes died out about a hundred years ago. I’m a moon spirit. You’re a sun spirit. We get it by now. I’m cold. You’re warm. Let’s get a little more creative.”

“I’m just saying,” Mark rubs his hands up and down Jack’s back, his fingers fiddling at the material of his thick sweater. “I would like to see you hot and bothered for once.” 

“You’ll have to earn it,” Jack hums, pressing a kiss to the side of Mark’s head. “Can we mess with that later, though? I just like, really like this.”

His other half presses kisses up the hollow of his throat. “Like what?”

“This,” Jack mumbles, his fingers finding Mark’s hair. He grips onto the fiery red locks, stabilizing himself. “I dunno. I like touching you.” 

“I like touching you,” Mark replies, and when Jack finds his eyes, they’re bright and earnest. “I like kissing you. This seems like a good plan.”

“We can do the fornicating later,” Jack says, with an over exaggerated wink. “If you’re still into that.”

Mark actually hoots in laughter. 

“If you promise never to use that word again,” he rumbles. “I promise to make you feel very, very good tonight.”

Jack boops his nose against Mark’s. “I dunno. Might crop back up again.”

“Stars save me,” Mark bemoans dramatically. “Must I be subject to this torment?”

“Only if you love me,” Jack sings, burying his face in Mark’s neck. He breathes in, noting the scent of warmth, cinnamon, and sunshine. It’s one of the most soothing things for him. Whenever he’s stressed, this scent comes back to him. 

Mark’s voice is quiet, next to his ear. “I love you more than anything, Lune. More than the sun. More than the stars. More than myself.”

Jack’s grip on him tightens at the use of his celestial name. He closes his eyes, pressing his lips to Mark’s hot skin. Not as a kiss, but just to make the connection, feeling it course through him. “Sometimes I fear that I’m a disappointment, Solus. That you have these grand images of me inside of you, and they are shoes I cannot fill.”

The declaration startles him. Sometimes, his own thoughts slip out before he catches them, and he wishes he could swallow them back down. But it’s a fruitless wish.

Mark taps the back of his neck, and Jack pulls his head back, meeting Mark’s intense gaze. He raises both hands to his cheeks, his tan skin contrasting his pale complexion, and he seems to be searching for something in the lines of his face, the shadows in his eyes. 

Then, after a beat, he presses their foreheads together. 

“You are my other half,” he declares, matter-of-fact and gentle in the space between them. “No perception of you could ever make me disappointed. Every inch of you I love. I love you when you’re angry, when you’re sad, when you’re happy and when you’re dark, shadowed by all matters of light. Every image I have of you is grand, because that’s the only way you appear to me. Beautiful. Charming. Perfect. I treasure you every hour of my existence, and I thank every star that I have been allowed to hold your love, as you hold mine.”

Jack wraps his arms around his neck, gnawing on his lower lip. “It is the destiny of a moon to be overshadowed by the sun.” 

“But it is the destiny of a sun to light up the moon every single night,” Mark reminds him. “You are a gift, Lune. For every moment you believe you’re lucky, I’m ten times luckier.”

He lets out a small sigh, trying to wrap his mind around such a statement. He shakes his head. “I like it best when you call me by my human name.”

“Jack,” Mark says, the name sliding effortlessly off his tongue. “I love you, and I really, really want to spend the rest of the night reminding you of that. Can I do that?”

“Mmm,” Jack hums, allowing Mark to hoist him up, only to lay him down once again. “All night?” 

Mark’s dark eyes glimmer with a challenge. “All night. But first, we have to get rid of this sweater.”

“Mark,” Jack’s voice raises in pitch, half in a whine. Aside from that, he adores the weight of his lover’s own human name on his tongue. “I’m gonna get cold if you do that.”

“Don’t worry,” Mark soothes, pulling the sweater over his head. “I’ll keep you warm. I promise.”

Jack bursts into another fit of giggles at his sultry tone. “You sure talk big.” 

“You grossly underestimate me and my capabilities,” Mark sighs. “Time and time again. Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

They’re both laughing as he wraps his arms around his lover, pulling him in for another long and deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so very much.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on Tumblr at galaxyghosty.tumblr.com :)


End file.
